There is only one Tree Hill
by canadianprincess101
Summary: What happens when Brooke and Peyton return to Tree Hill after four years. Peyton and Jake, Lucas and Brooke, Naley and Skills and Bevin.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I hope you like the first chapter. I love reviews, criticism and suggestions/ideas. Also please write yes or no at the end of your review to let me know if I should continue this story or if I'm just wasting my time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's except for Natalia and the plot.**

Four years ago. Four long years ago.

Brooke is in New York running her multi millionaire company. She is running her Clothes over Bros fashion line and has her own magazine, B.Davis. She is very successful but is very lonely.

"Millicent!" Brooke was getting very impatient as she waited. "I need you to call Victoria and tell her that she needs to get over here. Model casting is in 15 minutes for my upcoming fashion show and she it still not here!"

"I was just going to tell you that Victoria just called and says she couldn't make it. Something about conference with the Clothes over Bros store. They have an inventory problem and Victoria is trying to sort it out."

"Great," answered Brooke sarcastically. She stood there for a trying to figure out what she was going to do. "Millicent since Victoria can't make it, you are going to have to do it for her."

"Brooke, I can't…."

"Millicent, you're going to have to. You're my assistant, and I need you to do this. All you have to do is get their portfolio, have them try on one of my pieces and they have to show you their walk. Pick the top 25 and then I will come and choose my 12."

"Alright, I'm on it."

* * *

Brooke was sitting at home eating dinner alone when she decide she was long overdue for a call to Peyton.

"Hello?"

"Hey P.Sawyer, it's me."

"Well, well, what have a deserved to get a call from B.Davis?" Peyton said jokingly.

"I don't know. I guess I missed you!"

"Me too Brooke! How has you're life been?"

"Hectic. I've had to do model castings, interviews, red carpet appearances and talk shows to do."

"Sounds fun!"

"It's really not. What about you best friend?"

"Great"

"I was thinking about…um… going back to Tree Hill. It's been four years and it's time we go back to Tree Hill. We made a promise that we would all meet back there in four years and I really think we should go back for good. I mean I would really like to see Hales, Nathan, Luke, Mouth and Jamie."

Peyton and Brooke talked about it for a while. About an hour later, Brooke's other line was ringing. Victoria was calling. Brooke knew that if she didn't answer, Victoria would get mad at her.

"P.Sawyer, Victoria is calling and I have to answer. Sorry! I'll talk to you another day.

"Alright I miss you! Byebye"

"Miss you too! Bye"

* * *

Brooke was lying in bed sketching some new designs for the new fall line when the phone rang. It was Peyton. She was so excited to hear that she would be able to move back to Tree Hill. That would mean she would have to leave her company in New York. She didn't trust Victoria as the manager so she would just leave Millicent in charge.

"Millicent, meet me in my office please."

"I'm on my way."

When Millicent got to Brooke's office, she couldn't tell what was going. All she knew was that Brooke was in a really good mood.

"Millicent, this is a secret so I need you to please just listen to me and don't tell anyone."

Millicent was going to say something but Brooke interrupted her and started right away.

"I am leaving New York today and I'm moving back to Tree Hill. I'm promoting you to head manager so I will need you to stay here and run my company."

"Brooke…I'm flattered but I can't possibly run the company."

"Millicent, I trust you and I believe that you are going to do a great job. If I didn't think you were capable, I wouldn't be asking you. For you're last job as assistant, make arrangements for a limo to pick up Peyton and Jake in Savannah and drive them to the airport. In the mean time, I will going home, packing my bags and then I want my private jet waiting for me. Talk to the pilot and tell him that he has to pick me up, fly me to the Savannah airport where we will pick up Jake and Peyton, then we will be off to be dropped off at the New Brunswick County Airport. Oh and one last thing, Victoria doesn't know about this… so later when she comes in, tell her I had a meeting or something."

"Consider it done!"

Brooke was about to leave when she turned around, " Oh… Thank you Millicent so much! You are a true friend."

* * *

Brooke had just landed at the Savannah and she could already see Peyton waiting. The pilot got off, took their luggage and put in the luggage compartment. While the pilot did that, the family got on Brooke's private plane.

As soon as Jenny saw Brooke she ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Aunt Brooke!"

"Hi Jenny." Brooke got up and walked over to Jake, gave him a hug and then walked over to Peyton and gave her a hug on the side because she didn't want to squish Natalia.

"Peyton, she's so beautiful!" Peyton handed her over to Brooke. Natalia had bold greens eyes and a bit of blond hair was starting to grow. "I can't believe I finally meet her."

"Wow Brooke, this private jet is awesome!" Jake exclaimed as she examined the plane carefully.

"Well, that's what I can have when I own a multi millionaire company." Everyone started to laugh, even Jenny even though she didn't even know what she was laughing at. The adults looked at Jenny and started laughing even harder.

Peyton and Brooke talked the whole plane ride while Jake kept Jenny occupied. Natalia had fallen asleep in Brooke's arms. They were just about to land and everyone was excited. They were all finally happy to be back in Tree Hill, were they had grown up.

Peyton was really excited. Nobody knew that she and Jake were engaged and that she had a baby girl. Everyone thought she was in L.A but she had been in fact in Savannah.

They got off the plane, got the luggage and walked into the airport. Right by the door,

Haley, Nathan and Jamie were waiting. Brooke was confused because nobody was supposed to know they were coming back. It was supposed to be a surprise.

Nathan turned around and saw them standing there. He nudged Haley and she turned around too. Their faces went from happy to confused and back to happy. They couldn't quite tell why Jake was there and whose baby was Brooke holding. It was all a surprise to them.

_Jake was outside playing guitar when Peyton came out and sat beside hi. Peyton had __a sad look on her face._

"_What's wrong Peyton?" Jake asked. He was concerned._

_Peyton looked at him and then looked back down at the ground. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Jake looked over at Peyton. She turned to hi. "Do you want to get married?" She asked a simple question. Jake was shocked and they just looked at each._

_Peyton was inside and Jake followed her. She stood in the doorway to Jenny's room. _

"_Did you just say you wanted to get married?"_

"_Ya…crazy right?" Peyton wasn't to sure what to say._

"_It's a little nuts, ya." Jake said as he shook his head in agreement._

"_Ok but maybe not… I mean it worked for Nathan and Haley and look how happy they are._

_Moments passed._

"_I love you Jake, I do and you know that I love Jenny so maybe that's enough."_

"_I__ think only in fairy tales that's enough Peyton."_

"_You know what, someone told me once that there's nothing wrong with fairy tales, everybody lives happily ever after."_

"_OK, listen to me. You…you can't just fly into Savannah and then get in my head all over again, tell me you want to stay and ask me to marry you."_

"_Well why not?"_

"_Because…I might just say yes."_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Author's note: Hi guys, so this is chapter two. I was happy to see so many people read my story but then it made me sad to see only 1 review. It doesn't take long. It's like an extra two minutes out of your life to tell me what you thought of the story. So if you would like me to post the next chapter, I would like at ****least 3 reviews. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character's except for Natalia and the plot.**

Brooke, Peyton and Jake were standing there with their luggage.

Brooke, Peyton and Jake walked over to Haley, Nathan and Jamie.

"Aunty Brooke!" Jamie exclaimed as he gave her a hug.

"I missed you Jamie!" Brooke said as she put the five year old down.

"I missed you too Aunty Brooke."

Everyone said hi and exchanged hugs.

"When did you guys decide to come home?" Nathan asked with a puzzled look on his face. "And whose baby is that?"

"Umm... that's Natalie. She's our daughter." Peyton informed as she moved closer to Jake.

"Congratulations but Peyton, we thought you were in L.A" Haley went to look at the newborn. "She's beautiful! Can I hold her?"

"Of course" Peyton handed the baby to Haley.

"Haley kneeled down. Jamie come here." Haley ordered Jamie over as she held the baby. "Jamie, look how cute she is!"

"I know. I wish I had a baby sister or brother."

"Maybe one day Jimmie Jam." Replied Nathan

"Wait… If you didn't know we were coming home… then who are you waiting for?" Peyton asked as she was interrupting the Jamie, Haley and Nathan conversation.

"Grandma Deb" Jamie answered

"Deb is flying in from Florida. She went on vacation two months ago and she's coming back today." informed Haley.

"Oh ok" commented Brooke

"Where are you guys staying tonight?" asked Nathan.

"Umm… We are not sure yet." replied Peyton. "We are going to see if we can find a hotel or something."

"Don't be silly. Why don't you stay at our house?" Haley asked. "You and Jake could stay in the spare bedroom, we can blow up a mattress for Jenny in Jamie's room, Brooke can sleep on the pullout couch and ill get Jamie's old crib out for Natalia."

"No… we wouldn't want to impose."

"Don't worry about it. You guys can stay with us as long as you need."

"Peyton and Jake looked at each other then looked at Brooke. Brooke shrugged.

"Well… If you really don't mind, then sure."

"Of course we don't mind at all."

"Well I have a limo waiting so if Jamie wants to come with us, we will wait until Deb gets here then we will go to your house."

"A Limo!! Can I come Aunty Brooke?"

"Ask your mom and dad"

"Momma, Poppa, can I please go with Aunty Brooke in the limo??" Jamie asked. "Please, please, please?"

"Sure but you have to wait until Grandma Deb gets here."

"Ok but I really hop she gets here soon cuz I really really want to go in the Limo with Aunty Brooke."

Everyone was talking while Jamie was getting very impatient. He decided that if he stared at the gate where Deb would walk out, she would get there faster.

"Flight 246 from Florida has just arrived" the announcement was made over the speaker.

"Jimmie Jam that was Grandma Deb's plane that just landed."

"Yay! Finally. It took like 2 hours."

"Jamie, we have only been here like 15 minutes." commented Brooke.

A few minutes later, Jamie saw Deb walk through the gate.

"Grandma Deb!" he yelled with excitement. He wanted to run up to her and give her a hug but his mommy and daddy told him he had to wait because there were too many people.

"Jamie!" Deb game Jamie a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too"

Deb went over to her son and daughter-in-law and gave them both a hug. She saw how many people were there to great her. "I didn't need everyone to come get me from the airport."

"Well originally it was only us. While we were waiting for you, they all got off a plane. We didn't know there were coming. They were going to leave but Brooke has a limo waiting and Jamie wanted to go, so they waited until you got here." Explained Haley

Deb looked over Nathan's shoulder and saw Peyton holding a baby in her arms. She walked over to her and asked, "Peyton, is she yours?"

"Yes she is. Her name is Natalia."

"Aww, she's beautiful." She gave Peyton and Jake each a hug. "Congratulations!"

* * *

Back at Naley's house, Haley was trying to figure out sleeping arrangements.

"Nathan, can you please help me with this?" Haley was trying to lift the crib out of the storage room but it was too heavy.

"Of course," Nathan walked over and took the other end.

They got to the stairs and Haley needed a break. The crib was really heavy.

"Nathan why didn't you call me?" asked Jake as he grabbed Haley's end. "I would have helped you."

When they got upstairs, Jake and Nathan put it in the spare bedroom. Haley brought up clean sheets and baby blankets for Natalia.

After the bed was made, Peyton put Natalia to sleep. The baby had awoken in the limo and cried the whole way home. The short twenty minute ride from the airport to Naley's felt like it took an hour. Nobody could stop baby Natalia. Once they got to Naley's Natalia had quickly calmed down and fallen asleep.

Haley and Nathan went back downstairs to get the blow up mattress and everything to set up a bed for Jenny. Peyton and Jake had a few moments to themselves.

"I am really glad we decided to move back! I get to see Brooke, Hales, Nathan and Jamie. I really missed them a lot."

"I missed being in Tree Hill too."

"I love you, Jake" she said as she gently brushed her lips against his.

"I love you too, Peyton."

They started making out. Their kisses going from gentle to rough. Their tongs wrestling back and forth. As soon as they heard Haley and Nathan walking up the stairs, they quickly separated and walked out into the hall to meet them.

"Hales do you want us to do anything?" Peyton asked

"No don't worry about Peyton."

"Umm… where are Brooke, Jenny and Jamie?" Jake asked.

"I know the two kids are with Brooke. I think they went outside. Jamie wanted to play basketball with Jenny and Brooke is probably watching." Nathan answered as he was moving Jamie's toys around to be able to fit the blow up mattress on the floor.

* * *

"Scott has got the ball, he runs, he shoots, and he scores!" cheered Brooke. "Good job guys!"

After playing basketball for 45 minutes, Jamie and Jenny were tired and hungry. "Aunty Brooke, can I have a snack?"

"Ya me too?"

"Of course let's go see what everyone else is doing then I will fix you a snack."

The three walked in only to find Haley already preparing a snack.

"Did you have fun playing basketball with Aunty Brooke and Jenny?" Hales asked her son.

"I had fun playing basketball with Jenny. Aunty Brooke just sat there and cheered us on while we played."

"Once a cheerleader, always a cheerleader" murmured Nathan.

"Hey! I heard that!" smirked Brooke as she started to laugh.

As everyone was laughing, someone knocked on the door.

Haley looked at Nathan. "I wonder who that could be…"

"I'm not expecting anyone."

"Me neither."

"Not me"

"We aren't."

Haley proceeded to the door followed by Nathan.

Nathan knew right away who it was. "Peyton can you bring the children outside for a few minutes?"

"Of course. Come on Jamie, Jenny. Let's go outside for a few minutes." Peyton made her way out with the kids. Following her was Brooke and Jake.

Nathan opened the door. It was a tall man with long scruffy hair.

"Hello Nathan, Haley! How have you guys been?"

It was Nathan's father who had just gotten out of prison for murdering his Keith, Nathan and Lucas' uncle. It was Dan.

Haley could feel Nathan start to tense up. This couldn't be a good sign.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** Hi guys. First of all I would like to thank princesakarlita411 and SoapFan4Lyfe for reviewing. Second, if there are many people reading my story but very few reviews, I will update slowly. So the more reviews, the faster I update. So if you like my story please review. Even if you don't like my story, review anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the characters that you don't recognize. **

"Hello son, Haley."

"Dan, you can't be here!"

"Why, I just wanted to meet my grandson."

"Well you most definitely can not!" Haley knew that Nathan was too shocked to say anything so she slammed the door in his face before it got ugly. Lucas was on his way over to see Peyton, Jake and Brooke and she knew that if he got here and Dan was at the door step, there would definitely be blood and trouble.

Nathan turned to Haley, "I can't believe that bastard showed up to meet Jamie. He knows I hate his guts… It's like he gets this sick amusement seeing me hate him so much."

* * *

Peyton and Brooke were setting the table, Haley making supper while Jake and Nathan played basketball with the kids.

"So when is Lucas getting here?" curiously asked Brooke.

"He should be here soon why?" acknowledged Haley.

"No reason…"mumbled Brooke as she blushed.

"Looks like someone stills loves Lucas!!" said Peyton Jokingly as she and Haley laughed.

"Did I hear my name?" walked in Lucas.

"No!" all three girls quickly answered at the same time.

Brooke and Peyton were so shocked to see Lucas. They were speechless.

"Hey Luke," Haley walked over to her best friend and gave him a big hug.

Peyton followed Haley's lead and gave him a hug to. "It's great to see you Luke."

"Great to see you too Peyton, I missed you."

Since Brooke was obviously not going to move, Lucas walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Hi Brooke,"

"Luke, I'm sorry I'm just so happy to see you." She quickly said as she became aware that he was standing right in front of her.

"Me too."

"Well I better go get ready for supper." commented Brooke on her way up the stairs.

"What's up with her?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. She has been acting weird all day." Peyton had a feeling that the only reason she was acting weird was because she knew Lucas was coming but she didn't say anything to him.

"So how is your life Peyton?"

"Amazing! I have two beautiful daughters and we decided to move back to Tree Hill for good!" Peyton was so excited for Luke to meet Natalia. He was also excited to tell him that she and Jake were engaged.

"What do you mean two beautiful daughters?"

"Well, Jake and I are engaged! We got full custody of Jenny and I just gave birth to a baby girl five months ago!"

"Congratulation Peyton is everyone here or did you come by yourself?"

"Natalia is upstairs sleeping and Jenny and Jake are outside. Follow me."

Lucas followed Peyton upstairs into the guest room. As soon as they walked, Lucas could see how beautiful the baby was. She had bright green eyes and you could see the blond hair starting to grow. Peyton took her out of the crib and handed her to Lucas. "Wow Peyton, I can't believe you are engaged and had your first child! She is gorgeous!" exclaimed Lucas as he put her back down in the crib.

They both stood there in silence until Haley called them down to eat.

Everyone was already at the table. Lucas saw everyone on his way down the stairs. Jenny had grown up so much and Jake, he hadn't seen him for at least 5 years.

Jake got up and gave him a brotherly hug. They were so happy to see each other.

Jake sat back down and Peyton sat next to him. The only seat available was between Brooke

and Jamie. Lucas sat down and Brooke glared at Haley. She knew it was all planned.

* * *

After supper and the table was cleared, Lucas, Nathan and Jake took the kids to the river court to play basketball. Haley was cleaning downstairs while Peyton and Brooke were outside.

"Why the sad face?" questioned her best friend

"I don't know… It has been really hard seeing Lucas especially since the way we left things." rasped Brooke. "He came to see me in New York two months ago after Lindsey declined his proposal and he was devastated. We decided the catch up on things so we had diner, a few drinks and a carousel ride and when he brought me home…" she trailed off.

"When he brought you home what?"

Brooke was a bit hesitant at first but then just quickly said it. "It just sort of happened."

"That's a good thing …right?" Peyton had a worried look on her face.

They sat there in silence for a few moments until Brooke finally mumbled, "I'm pregnant."

"What! Brooke that's great! Come on, we have to tell Hales."

"I want to tell everyone but I'm afraid." She said as a lone tear slid down her face.

"Don't worry , we are all still going to love you." The blonde gave her best friend a hug. "I'll be right there beside you when you tell her."

They both got up and walked in the kitchen and Haley looked up. She saw the excited smile on Peyton face and the worry in Brooke's.

"What is wrong Brooke?" asked Haley.

"I'm pregnant." She quickly said.

"Congratulations!" She ran over and gave her a hug. "Who is the father and how far along?"

"Two months and the father is…umm, Lucas," she said with a bit of question in her voice.

"Does Luke know yet?"

"No, and I don't want him to know until the moment is right. Don't say anything or give it away, please?"

"We won't" they answered in unison.

* * *

It was the next day. Peyton had told Jake and Haley Nathan. They were all so excited for Brooke. It was nine in the morning and everyone was still sleeping. Lucas was on his way over.

When he walked in, Brooke was still on the couch sleeping. He looked at her beautiful face and saw that her mascara had run. It must have meant that she cried before she went to bed but he wasn't going to ask.

Brooke felt someone watching her so she opened her eyes. Standing at the door was Lucas. She suddenly sat up. "Luke, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I am…uh… supposed to pick Jamie and Jenny up for the day." He replied. "Brooke, I didn't know that you were sleeping on the couch. Why don't you come stay in the guestroom at my place. My mom and Lily are traveling so I have the place to myself."

"No, I couldn't. I wouldn't want to impose."

"Don't worry about it Brooke. I'm home alone and I get lonely sometimes. I would love to have to the company. I'll help you bring your stuff over this afternoon."

"Luke, I didn't even say yes."

"Well I guess I'm telling you to come."

* * *

It was about three in the afternoon and the house was quiet; Nathan and Jake playing basketball, Jamie and Jenny with Lucas and Natalia sleeping. Peyton and Haley were in the kitchen talking and Brooke was packing her bags.

"Brooke, where are you going with all your stuff?" asked Haley.

Peyton turned around to see Brooke packing her things.

"This morning Luke invited me to stay in his guestroom because I was sleeping on the couch."

"That's great Brooke!"

"Ya I know. It's going to be even harder for me staying there but I really want to."

Before Haley or Peyton had time to reply, the front door opened. Jamie and Jenny came running while Lucas was behind them.

"Ready Brooke?" asked Lucas.

"Of course." She hugged Peyton then Haley and thanked her for the stay.

Lucas walked into the living room and grabbed Brooke's bags.

"Are you coming back for dinner?"


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Hi guys… so this is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it and please review. It is my birthday in three days so it would be the best b-day present ever if I got a lot of review****s.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the characters or Chad Michael Murry.**

Brooke and Lucas had just finished moving Brooke into the guest bedroom. All her stuff was unpacked and put away.

"Thank you Luke so much for everything. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Brooke, I would do anything for you." He said as he headed for the kitchen.

Brooke was freaking out. What was that supposed to mean. Did it mean he loved her or was it just one of his comments? She was so puzzled that she couldn't move or talk. She just stood there for a while.

Brooke quickly composed herself and followed him into the kitchen. He was making some tea.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Sure," Brooke sat down and waited for him to say something.

"I'm sorry Brooke that it has been a little awkward between us lately."

"A little," she mumbled. "It's ok."

"I…I'm sorry… that we had drunken sex." He said bluntly. "I was so devastated about Lindsey and I wasn't even thinking. I didn't want it to happen, it just did. I'm so sorry. It's my entire fault."

What Lucas had just said hit Brooke hard. It felt like someone had thrown a brick at her face. All she could think of was how hard it was going to be for her to tell him she was pregnant and that he was the father.

* * *

Peyton and Jake were searching for the perfect house to buy. They had seen my houses that day but only one had stood out. It was a beautiful house with four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, dinning room and two living areas. It was perfect and it was a reasonable price.

"I really liked the third house we saw." commented Jake.

"I know! It is so perfect!" she exclaimed. "It would work perfectly for us. I love the master bedroom and I can already picture what I'm going to paint on the walls! I really think we should buy it."

"You think we should?"

"Yes," giggled the blond.

"Well I think so too!"

Peyton called the real estate agent for that house and made an offer. They were so excited and couldn't wait for the agent to call them back.

* * *

"Jamie, can push me?" Jenny called for him as she sat on the swing.

"Ok but you have to push me after."

Jamie and Jenny were having so much fun playing outside. They hadn't known each other long but they were now best friends. They did everything together.

"Jamie, Jenny, time to come in and wash up for dinner. Peyton and Jake will be back soon and Brooke and Lucas are coming over." Called Haley from the back patio door.

Peyton and Jake walked in the door.

"Hi Hales"

"Hello guys, any luck finding a house?"

"Actually we put an offer on a house." informed Peyton. "How were Jenny and Natalia?"

"Jenny and Jenny played outside all afternoon. Natalia is honestly the easiest baby ever. She rarely cries."

"That's good. When was the last time she ate?"

"Umm… I gave her her bottle around maybe two."

"Ok so she needs to get fed."

Peyton walked up the stairs to see her beautiful baby girl.

"Hi baby! Momma missed you today." She took the baby out of the crib and brought her downstairs. By the time she got downstairs, Jake had the bottle warmed up.

Peyton put the bib on the baby. Jake handed Peyton the bottle and she put it in her mouth. The baby immediately started suckling the bottle and fell asleep half way through. Peyton held her for a while and then put her in the play pen to sleep so she could help out with supper.

* * *

Everyone was coming over for a barbeque; Lucas, Karen, Lily and Brooke,

"Nathan, can you start up the barbeque please?"

"I already started it." responded Nathan. "All I need is the patties and hot dogs to cook."

"Here they are." Peyton passed him the platter as she moved on to cutting the veggies for the salads.

The salads were ready and Nathan was cooking the food. There was nothing left to prepare so Haley and Peyton went outside to talk with the guests.

"Momma, can me, Jenny and Lily go swimming?" Jamie begged.

"Ask Aunt Peyton and Karen but you will only have a half hour before supper is ready." answered Haley.

Jamie turned to face Karen and Peyton. "Can Jenny and Lily come swimming with me?"

"Of course!" the two answered at the same time.

"Jenny come here." called Peyton.

The little girl ran over, "Yes mommy"

"Let's go get your bathing suit on ok"

Peyton and Jenny walked up the stairs into the guest bedroom.

"Jenny, go to the washroom before going swimming please." ordered Peyton as she got out her bathing suit.

Peyton helped Jenny put her bathing suit and floaties on and they headed back downstairs.

Jamie and Lily were already in the pool so Jenny started running towards the pool and jumped in.

Peyton took as seat on a pool chair beside Lucas.

"Hey Luke."

"Hi"

"What's wrong? You seem very distant."

"I don't know…I'm just worried. Brooke was supposed to be here already. I called her cell phone five times and she's not answering."

"Don't worry about it. She's a big girl, I'm sure she's fine."

* * *

Everyone had already left Haley and Nathan's and Lucas was still worried. Brooke hadn't showed up and she still wasn't answering her cell. He decided to go home and see if she was there.

After arriving at his house and Brooke wasn't there he decided calling here once more.

It rang and rang until the voice mail picked up. Lucas was really worried and didn't know where she was.

He decided he best go looking for her. He searched the rivercourt, Karen's Café, the school, and everywhere he could think of. The last place he went to was Tric.

He walked in and saw it full as usual. He walked over to Owen.

"Owen, have you seen Brooke?"

"Who is Brooke?"

"Right…you don't know her. She has brown straight hair, she sort of small, brown eyes, very beautiful, nice smile..."

"Do you have a picture? There are many girls with brown hair and eyes here."

"I think so." Lucas flipped through his wallet and at the very back, there was an old picture of them from high school. "It is old but she still looks the same."

"Umm… Oh her…" he trailed off. "She has been here all night. She just passed out on the couch over there."

Lucas looked over to where he was pointing and saw her. A wage of relieve passed over him. "Thanks"

He walked over to her and shook her. "Brooke, wake up." There was no answer and he tried again. " Brooke"

She opened her eyes. "Wucas what are you doing here?" Her speech was slurred and he could barely understand her.

"I came to take you home. Let's go." He helped her up and realized she couldn't walk two inches without failing over. He picked her up and carried her to his car. He put her in and she fell asleep.

When they got home, he helped her get into bed. He was covering her up when she threw up all over him and herself.

"Oops!" She giggled.

He knew she drank a lot but not this much. He went to change his clothes and got out a shirt to put on Brooke. He took of her vomit covered clothes and changed her into his shirt. He covered her up and sat beside her.

"What have you done Brooke?" he quietly asked.

He wasn't expecting an answer. "I'm drunk silly!" She cheerfully said.

"I know but you had me worried. You were supposed to come for dinner at Naley's and you never showed up."

"I'm sorry Lucas!" she tried to sit up and hug him but she got very dizzy and lied back down. "I don't feel good Lucas."

"Why did you do this to yourself Brooke?" he stroked her hair as he said this.

She started to cry.

"What is wrong pretty girl?"

She was still crying and couldn't answer him.

He continued looking at her until she finally answered. "Please don't hate me."

"I won't what is it Brooke?"

"I'm pregnant."

Lucas was shocked. He didn't even know what to say. "Who is the father?"

She started crying even harder. "You are."


	5. AN

Hi guys… Sorry this isn't the next chapter. Umm….unfortunately, I will have to stop writing for a while. I am getting a lot of school work and I will not have time to write. Hopefully I will be able to post more chapters in a few months. Thank you for reading my story and for those who reviewed.

Thank you,

Kayla


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. Sorry it took forever to update. I was really busy, then I forgot about the story and then I had a serious writter's block. Im so so sorry! I hope you all can forgive me! So here is the next chapter. Please review. The more reviews I get, the faster i update. Also, if I don't get enough reviews, I won't bother to add another chapter id nobody is reading. Hope you enjoy!**

Lucas was shocked. "Go to sleep Brooke. You need it." He got up, kissed Brooke's forehead and left the room.

He walked into his room and lied down in bed. What was he going to do? Brooke was pregnant with his baby. No way was he going to sleep tonight. He stared into space and thought about the situation for a while. Why hadn't she told him before now? Was he the only one to know? Or the last?

After hours of rolling over and changing positions, Lucas could see he would not be able to sleep until he found out the truth. He got up, pulled on a pair of sweatpants, a sweatshirt and grabbed his basketball and jogged over to the river court; the place where he could forget everything temporarily. He started shooting hoops and before he knew it, the sun had risen and it was 10:30 in the morning.

* * *

Peyton and Jake woke up to the sound of Peyton's cell phone.

"Hello" Peyton answered the phone groggily.

"Peyton, hi. I just got a call from the other agent and the offer has been accepted. If you want to meet me, say, around two pm in my office, we will sign the house over." Their real estate agent had called to share the good news.

"That's great! Of course, we will be there for two." Jake had woken up and rolled over to see what was so great. "Just wondering, when can we move in?"

"Tomorrow at twelve pm. The owners moved out a while ago so the house is empty. All that has to be done is sign the house over and she's yours. I have to go get the papers ready so I will see you at 2."

"Thank you very much, see you then." Peyton hung up the phone, "Baby we got the house!"

"That's great," Jake answered as he leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

Brooke woke up with the worse hangover ever. She had the worse headache ever.

"What happened last night?" Brooke asked herself. She had a vague memory of going to Tric, vomiting all over Lucas and telling him she was pregnant with his child. Where was Lucas! She couldn't believe her silly mistake. Why had she told Lucas? Especially while drunk.

Brooke got out of bed and went to find Lucas. She searched the house and didn't find him. She figured he had gone out to think. Knowing him, he would be back very soon. Since Brooke had nothing else to do, she went and made herself a cup of coffee. That would help clear her head. After making coffee, she went and sat on the couch in the front room waiting for Lucas to come home.

Moments later, Lucas walked in the door. He saw Brooke and immediately came and sat on the couch beside her. At first, there was a long silence. Neither of the two knew what to say.

"Brooke, are you really pregnant? With my child?"

It took Brooke a few moments to answer. "Yes." She began to cry.

Lucas moved closer and hugged her. He held her tight against his chest and waited for her to say something.

"I'm so Sorry Luke. I really am. I know you don't want this and that it was a mistake but…"

Lucas interrupted her, "Brooke, it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. I know I was kinda harsh saying it was a mistake but I didn't mean it and I apologize for that." He placed his hand on her stomach. "But this is our baby and I am going to love her with all my heart. She is going to be the most beautiful, kind and gentle girl, just like her mom."

"Well her dad's cuteness will definitely be a plus."

They both laughed. Lucas was still holding Brooke. She looked at him and stared into his deep blue eyes. She was so relieved that Lucas wanted the baby and she slowly moved closer until their lips were touching.

Brooke never felt better. Lucas wasn't mad and he wanted the baby. To top everything off, they were going to be ok.

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy! Can I have this room?" Jenny asked form across the hall.

"No sweetie pie. That's Natalia's room. Your room is right over here." Jake had answered as he showed his daughter her room. "This one is your room."

"I really like this room better!" exclaimed the petite five year old.

"Good thing you like your room because even if you didn't you would still have to sleep here," said Peyton jokingly as she laughed.

"Why don't you go explore the rest of the house Jenny," Jake had suggested. He was hoping for a little time alone with Peyton.

Jenny ran off to look around. Haley was watching Natalia so Peyton and Jake had a few moments to themselves.

"Baby I love the new house! It is so perfect! I can't wait to start the painting and make it a bit more us." Peyton was so excited she could barely contain herself. She felt like a four year old waking up on Christmas morning and seeing all the gifts.

"I love it too, but more importantly I love you." Jake said as he kissed his bride to be. "We have our beautiful and perfect daughters and a perfect house. All we need is the perfect marriage. I can't wait to marry you Peyton and I was thinking we should start planning and get married here in Tree Hill in front of all our families and friends as soon as possible. I can't wait for the night that I can call you my wife and it will be official."

Peyton giggled. "Mr. Jake and Peyton Gigelski does sound kinda great."

* * *

Lucas and Brooke were sitting in the doctor's office anxiously waiting for the test results. After Brooke's night of drinking, they just wanted to make sure everything was ok.

"What is taking the doctor so long!" Brooke said impatiently.

"Relax pretty girl. Stressing isn't good for you and especially the baby. The doctor will be back as soon as the results come in."

"Well I just want to know if my baby girl is ok. I feel bad and all for drinking but that;s over. I really want to know if everything is ok."

"Who says it's a girl? It could be a baby boy" Lucas commented but soon quieted as the doctor walked in the room with the test results in her hands.

"Before explaining the test results, I would just like to take the time to explain the dangers of drinking while pregnant. Brooke, it wasn't a wise decision to drink that much. When you consume anything, it goes into your blood stream and straight into the placenta which nourishes your baby. What you eat, your baby eats. What you drink, your baby also drinks. Too much alcohol even once can really affect them. It can interfere with their oxygen levels and they can have trouble breathing. It can also effect how well they get nourished for normal call development in the brain and organs. This can cause many birth defects. Please Brooke, for your baby's sake, don't drink during the rest of your pregnancy." explained the doctor.

"What about the test results?" nervously asked Brooke. She looked over at Lucas, who sitting right beside her, and grabbed his hand for support.

"Since it was only once you drank, it is usually rare, but since it was such a large quantity, I am slightly worried about the results."

Lucas started tensing up and Brooke was so nervous she could almost hear her heart beating rapidly.

"During the time you were drinking, and for a while after, your baby's oxygen level went down and he or she had trouble breathing. "

"I can't wait any longer. Is our baby going to be ok?" interrupted Brooke.

"Well…" The doctor trailed off. " We would like to conduct more tests to be sure."

**Author's Note: Hope you like it! REVIEW, ,REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey everyone. I wasn't going to update but I got an email and I decided to update for the holidays. Hope you enjoy! Happy Holidays!!!!!**

"What do you mean more tests?" asked Lucas.

Brooke was too shocked to say anything. If the baby was sick or hurt, it would be her fault. What if something terrible had happened to her baby? Lucas would hate her forever. She would hate herself forever too.

"Well, a blood test simply doesn't tell us enough information. To be sure, we will take more blood to test for different things. I will also send you for an ultrasound and I will have to take an umbilical cord blood sample." The doctor explained.

"Oh," Brooke had a very uneasy feeling. She was very worried but didn't want to start crying in front of the doctor.

The doctor spoke again, "Well Brooke, we have time to take the umbilical cord blood sample right now and I have scheduled you an ultrasound in about half hour. By the time we finish the blood tests, you should be ready in time for the ultrasound. So if you'll excuse me for 5 minutes, I will get everything I need for the blood samples."

"Thank you very much doctor" Lucas had said as the doctor was walking out the door.

As soon as the doctor left and shut the door, Brooke broke down and started crying. "I'm so, so sorry Luke. This is my entire fault."

Lucas took Brooke's hand. "Don't worry pretty girl. We can't assume the worse. Let's just wait for the doctor to come back with the tests and the results and then we will decide from there."

* * *

Peyton and Jake officially had their own house but they were still staying at Haley and Nathan's until they could get all moved in. They would be traveling back to Savannah within a few days to pack up all their stuff and say bye to all their friends.

"I wonder what is up with Luke and Brooke," Haley was curious.

"I know, we haven't seen them since or heard from them in two days. That's a little unusual." commented Peyton.

"Maybe they are getting along real well," Joked Nathan

They all started laughing.

"So when are you guys going back to Savannah to pack up all our stuff?" asked Haley.

"Well it really depends on when the moving company has a truck available for us." replied Jake.

"Hopefully soon," added Peyton.

"Jenny is welcome to stay here with us while you are gone. You won't be gone too long and I know it will be a lot easier and faster for you guys to get packed and out of there if you don't have another child to look after." suggested Haley.

"That would be great Hales! Thanks so much for everything you guys have done for us. It really means a lot."

* * *

It had been a week since they had done more tests on Brooke. They had basically stayed at home waiting for the phone to ring. Finally, yesterday, it had rung and it was the doctor. She said the results had come in and that they could come to her office at 11 am to talk about the results.

They were waiting anxiously. All this waiting was really killing them. They couldn't wait for the results.

The Doctor walked in. "Hello Brooke, Lucas."

"Hi," They replied in unison.

"Ok, as for the test results, everything seems to be fine." Brooke and Lucas have never been so relieved. They're baby was going to be ok! "They only thing that concerns me Brooke is that you are a little underweight. Just make sure you eat healthy foods and enough if it and drink lots of fluid, non alcoholic preferably. Remember you are feeding two people. The portions you ate before isn't going to cut it. Either you or your baby isn't getting the proper nutrients so please make sure you eat more."

"Thank you very much doctor. I won't be drinking anymore during this pregnancy and I will try my best to eat more and gain weight." answered Brooke.

"Alright so before you leave, please see my secretary to make an appointment for an ultrasound in 4-5 weeks so we can make sure the baby is progressing and the sex if you would like to know."

"Thank you Doctor," Said Lucas.

* * *

Haley and Peyton were sitting out on the deck chatting while they watched Jamie and Jenny swim. Nathan and Jake were at the river court shooting hoops.

"I can't wait to get married!" exclaimed Peyton.

"Me either! I can't wait to be a bridesmaid… if you want me to be…"

"Of course you are going to be one of my bridesmaids Hales! I wouldn't have it any other way."

Brooke and Lucas had walked through the gate. Lucas had his arm around Brooke and they both had huge smiles on their faces.

Peyton had noticed them walk in. "Well, well, looks like the queen bee and her king have finally graced us with their presence," joked Peyton. "But seriously, why haven't we heard from you guys in so long and what's with the giant smiles?"

"Haha, very funny ." sarcastically said Brooke. "And yes, we were gone a little while because of some baby issues."

"What's wrong with my future niece or nephew?" Haley was concerned.

"She or he is fine. The doctor just wanted to do a few tests to make everything is ok and we were waiting for her to call all week. That's why we haven't left the house, you know, incase she called." explained Lucas.

"I'm happy he or she is fine but why did the doctor want to perform tests?" Peyton had asked.

"Well, I sort of drank a lot… the night I didn't show for supper, which I'm sorry for btw, I was just really upset and I wasn't thinking." Brooke explained.

", I am seriously disappointed in you. You could have hurt your baby!" Peyton was shocked that her best friend had made such a poor choice.

"I know" replied Brooke.

"Alright ladies, I think Brooke has been punished enough this week. With all that worrying and being very angry at herself , I don't think we need to lecture her anymore." Said Lucas, "Where are the guys anyways?"

"They went to the river court to shoot some hoops. They left about twenty minutes ago so you could still go join them." Said Haley.

"Maybe I will. Do you mind if I go Brooke?" Asked Lucas.

"Not at all, go have some fun." Answered Brooke.

Lucas came over and kissed her good bye. "I will see you later, bye everyone."

**AN: Hope it was good.... REVIEW!!! More reviews, faster I update! Also, it would be agreat christmas presnt to see my inbox filled with reviews!**


End file.
